Don't Go (Sequel of Last Friday Night)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: "Kau bertambah tinggi, Chan." / "Oh iya, kapan terakhir kali kita membuat api unggun di sini ?" / "Aku mungkin akan menuruti keinginan ibu. Aku mungkin akan ke Boston tahun depan." / "Aku.. sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Kris lagi." / ChanBaek, BaekYeol, GS(Gender Switch), One-Shot, 1680 words


**Don't Go (Sequel of Last Friday Night)**

.

.

ChanBaek BaekYeol, Oneshot, GS (Gender Switch)

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang malam.

Chanyeol masih terjebak dalam _stereotype_ sekolah-tempat les-dan rumah, sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Chanyeol berusaha lebih meminimalisir keberadaannya di rumah. Jum'at sore Chanyeol habiskan dengan berlatih basket di sekolah. Jadi, dia tidak perlu bertatap muka terlalu lama dengan ibunya selain di hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Yura, kakaknya, sudah menikah tahun lalu dan pergi mengikuti suaminya tinggal di Ulsan. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan ibu di rumah. Chanyeol merasa kurang nyaman, tentu saja. Dia laki-laki dan baru saja masuk periode pecah suara ketiga. Ditambah lagi giginya dalam proses penggenapan (gigi yang tumbuh di usia delapan belas rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sungguh), Chanyeol makin merasa tidak nyaman terlalu lama di rumah.

Lagipula, ada faktor lain yang membuat Chanyeol tidak betah terlalu lama ada di rumah.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup melihat gadis yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya, Baekhyun.

Sudah dua tahun berjalan sejak Chanyeol menemukan fakta kalau Baekhyun sudah berpacaran. Selama dua tahun Chanyeol sering melihat Kris mengunjungi Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kris sudah saling kenal. Mereka juga pernah ngobrol sebentar, mebicarakan soal basket. Ternyata Kris juga seorang pemain basket dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

Jadilah Chanyeol seperti sekarang, si cowok sok sibuk yang sering pulang malam.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai latihan basket. Jalannya diseret karena terlalu lelah. Hari ini Chanyeol _ngotot_ sampai ia lupa kalau seharian perutnya belum diisi. Alhasil, Chanyeol benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Rumah tinggal di ujung blok. Dalam beberapa menit Chanyeol sudah bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berseprai bendera Amerika kesayangannya. Tapi, saat melintasi taman, Chanyeol mendapati seseorang sedang berjongkok di samping tong kecil dengan api di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tertegun. Di sana, di sebelah api yang meretih, Baekhyun berjongkok sambil memeluk kakinya.

Dulu, waktu Chanyeol masih tujuh tahun, jauh sebelum Chanyeol sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, mereka sering melakukan hal yang sama di taman ini. Mereka sering menyalakan api di taman bermain malam-malam berdua.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengingat masa itu. Mereka begitu dekat, sewajarnya anak kecil yang masih belum mengerti apapun.

Kaki Chanyeol bergerak sendiri. Chanyeol sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memilih untuk berbelok menuju taman yang hanya diterangi dengan api di dalam tong.

Baekhyun masih menjadi dirinya, cewek dengan karakter kuat. Di saat semua gadis di usianya menggilai _high-heels_ agar terlihat semampai, Baekhyun masih mencintai semua _sneakers_ kumal dan sepatu ber-sol rendahnya. Di saat semua gadis suka pakai celana pendek agar kelihatan tinggi, Baekhyun memilih memakai celana levis dan kaos kedodorannya. Chanyeol selalu suka Baekhyun yang apa adanya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun memang sempat berubah. Baekhyun lebih merawat diri dan frekuensi _dress-dress_-nya terpakai lebih tinggi. Tentu saja untuk Kris. Baekhyun melakukan yang terbaik untuk pacarnya. Chanyeol agak kecewa. Tapi, entahlah, malam ini Baekhyun kembali menjadi _Baekhyun_.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol saat ia sudah berdiri di dekat api.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Hai," balas Baekhyun. "Kau baru pulang ?"

"_Yeah_," jawab Chanyeol sambil ikut berjongkok tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian ?"

Baekhyun kembali mengamati api masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol selalu suka Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Apalagi mata sipitnya juga selalu ikut tersenyum. Chanyeol serasa mabuk.

"Aku di rumah sendirian. Bosan," Baekhyun meremas pergelangan kakinya sendiri. "Kau bertambah tinggi, Chan."

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya. Akhir-akhir ini memang pertumbuhan tinggi badannya begitu cepat.

"Oh iya, kapan terakhir kali kita membuat api unggun di sini ?"

Chanyeol tergagap. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun masih ingat kalau mereka sering membuat api di taman ini.

"A-aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Musim dingin kelas lima ? Entahlah."

"Musim panas kelas enam. Sebelum kita berpisah sekolah," tambah Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tergagap. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengingat semuanya ?

"Chan," Baekhyun masih menatap api di hadapannya. "Kau mau kuliah di mana ?"

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Jujur, dia maish belum punya rencana apapun. Oke, ujian suneung memang tinggal enam bulan lagi dan Chanyeol harus sudah punya pilihan. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih belum menemukan universitas yang dia inginkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Kyunghee ?" Chanyeol melepas ranselnya yang terasa sangat berat. "Masih belum tahu. Kamu ?"

Baekhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku mungkin akan menuruti keinginan ibu. Aku mungkin akan ke Boston tahun depan."

Chanyeol serasa disambar petir. Baekhyun pergi jauh adalah sesuatu yang ditakutinya sejak dulu. Boston itu di Inggris. Ada di belahan dunia yang lain. Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi setelah lulus.

Chanyeol juga tahu betul kalau ia tidak bisa menahan Baekhyun. Toh, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma tetangga sebelah rumah yang diam-diam naksir. Lagipula, Baekhyun punya bakat musik yang luar biasa. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau Universitas Boston bakal menerima Baekhyun dengan tangan terbuka.

"Tapi.. aku masih tidak yakin," Baekhyun kembali memeluk kakinya. "Terlalu rumit."

Chanyeol menangkap nada lelah dari suara Baekhyun. Mungkin, keinginan ibunya telah menguras habis pikiran Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Dan Chanyeol juga yakin Baekhyun bakal kesulitan untuk meninggalkan Kris.

Jadi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Ehm, kau tidak _hang out_ dengan Kris ? Ini Jum'at malam."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan menggelayuti wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas setelah Chanyeol menyebut soal Kris. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah menahannya sejak tadi ? Mungkinkah Kris menyakiti Baekhyun ?

"Aku.. sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Kris lagi," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Haruskah ia bilang '_oh, bagus. Dia cowok brengsek. Lebih baik putus saja_' atau '_akhirnya. Berpacaran denganku saja!_' ? Ada banyak sekali opsi tapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa merengkuh bahu ramping Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk, bentuk _support_ seorang teman untuk teman yang sedang patah hati.

"Kami putus dua bulan yang lalu."

Ouh, Chanyeol tidak tahu itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal telah meminimalisir keberadaannya di rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol. Walaupun agak kurang sopan, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tahu.

Baekhyun diam saja. Sulit baginya untuk bercerita, mungkin.

"Kalau belum mau cerita nggak masalah. Aku bisa mendengarnya lain waktu," Chanyeol berusaha memancing Baekhyun. Rasa penasarannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Chan," Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. "Apa aku cantik ?"

Chanyeol berteriak di dalam hati. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu ? Baekhyun cantik. Sangat cantik dan manis. Hanya orang kelainan yang bilang Baekhyun tidak cantik. Dan Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun sendiri yang agak kelainan.

"Kau cantik," Chanyeol menatap mata sipit Baekhyun. "Sangat cantik."

Baekhyun kembali menunduk sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Chanyeol bisa menangkap aura kegusaran yang memancar kuat dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin putusnya Baekhyun dan Kris pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"Kau pasti bohong," Baekhyun berkata lirih. "Kalau aku cantik, tidak mungkin Kris diam-diam berpacaran dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol melongo. Walaupun Baekhyun bicara pelan sekali, Chanyeol bisa mendengar semuanya. Jadi Baekhyun dan Kris putus karena Kris selingkuh ? Brengsek sekali.

"Harusnya aku tahu lebih awal."

Baekhyun mulai terisak. Suaranya bergetar luar biasa. Chanyeol bisa menangkap kalau Baekhyun sudah lama menelan kesedihannya sendiri. Bisa jadi, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang. Chanyeol mulai panik. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melihat permepuan menangis. Ibunya, Yura, dan Baekhyun adalah tiga wanita yang paling tidak Chanyeol inginkan untuk menangis. Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Baekhyun makin erat. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

Baekhyun runtuh. Baekhyun menyorokkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisannya makin keras. Baekhyun menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan gadis yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya itu. Chanyeol sudah sering melihat Baekhyun menangis, dulu, karena jatuh atau kejahilan Chanyeol yang kelewat batas. Untuk yang kali ini, pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dan benar-benar larut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku mohon berhenti menangis," pinta Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kaosnya mulai basah.

"Baek."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, lalu merengkuh wajah gadis berbadan kecil itu. Wajah Baekhyun basah. Hidung dan matanya merah. Baekhyun benar-benar runtuh dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun menangisi Kris lebih lama lagi.

"Dengarkan aku," Chanyeol mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. "Kris bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang tertinggal di dunia ini, oke ? Masih banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Kris. Buka pikiranmu, Baek. Kris menyakitimu. Kris tidak pantas memilikimu. _You don't deserve to cry over him_."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun mulai tenang dan berfikir.

"Kau tahu, hidupmu masih panjang. Ada banyak pencapaian yang masih harus kau kejar. Hidupmu tidak hanya untuk Kris. Jadi, jangan menangisi Kris lagi. Mengerti ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jika kau ingin melupakan Kris, turuti ibumu. Pergilah ke Boston. Cari laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Kris."

Chanyeol tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Menyuruh Baekhyun pergi ke Boston dan mencari laki-laki lain ? Yang benar saja. Dua hal itu adalah dua hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun lakukan.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol tahu posisinya sekarang. Chanyeol juga tahu posisi Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun butuh titik terang dan menurut Chanyeol, dua hal yang-paling-Chanyeol-tidak-sukai barusan adalah dua hal terbaik yang, mungkin, bisa menyelesaikan masalah Baekhyun.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol bukan manusia sempurna. Chanyeol cuma remaja delapan belas tahun biasa yang punya perasaan juga. Hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Sudah cukup Kris. Chanyeol tidak yakin dia bakal tetap bertahan dengan melepaskan Baekhyun untuk laki-laki lain.

"Tidak, jangan," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi. "Jangan turuti omonganku barusan. Aku cuma sok saja."

Chanyeol tahu ia pasti kelihatan aneh sekarang. Baru saja menyuruh Baekhyun pergi, sekarang memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Akhirnya terucap juga. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia _inginkan_.

"Tetap di sini. Kita tes di Kyunghee bersama-sama, ya ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Alasanku untuk tinggal sekarang lebih kuat daripada alasanku untuk pergi ke Boston. Aku tahu, untuk melupakan Kris tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Boston. Aku yakin aku bisa melupakan Kris walaupun tetap tinggal."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kita mendaftar di Kyunghee sama-sama, ya ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol bertekad mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol akan tetap berada di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi nantinya. Biar Baekhyun tahu. Urusan Baekhyun membalas perasaannya atau tidak, Chanyeol bisa memikirkannya nanti.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah malam."

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
